A conventionally proposed stepless transmission includes a one-way clutch capable of transmitting only power from a travel drive source to drive wheels (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A first target rotational speed is defined in this stepless transmission. The first target rotational speed is the target of the output rotational speed of the travel drive source when the state of the stepless transmission changes from the disengaged state in which the transmission of the rotational drive force from an input member of the one-way clutch to an output member of the one-way clutch is prevented to the engaged state in which the rotational drive force is transmitted from the input member to the output member.
A control unit in the stepless transmission, in the case where the stepless transmission is in the disengaged state, controls the travel drive source so that the output rotational speed of the travel drive source is a second target rotational speed lower than the first target rotational speed, and controls the transmission gear ratio of the stepless transmission to be such a transmission gear ratio that is the boundary where the state of the stepless transmission in the case where the output rotational speed of the travel drive source is the first target rotational speed changes from the disengaged state to the engaged state.
Therefore, for example when the vehicle is decelerated while the state of the stepless transmission is the disengaged state, the control unit performs control of increasing the transmission gear ratio of the stepless transmission according to the deceleration (control of shifting to a low side).
Moreover, in the case where the state of the stepless transmission changes from the disengage state to the engage state, the control unit in the stepless transmission controls the travel drive source so that the output rotational speed of the travel drive source is the first target rotational speed.